


Recipe for Romance

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesecake, Cooking, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: The fuzzy light blue sweater Jun was wearing made him look soft and touchable. Sho pounced as soon as the door was closed, hugging Jun tightly and burying his face in the fluffy yarn. “You should wear this all the time.”





	Recipe for Romance

**Author's Note:**

> After a kind of traumatic week, I promised you people a relentless floof campaign, and here is my first offering. Please enjoy.

“Sho, what are you studying? Did you change majors or something, while I was away collecting specimens?”  
  
Sho found himself almost catapulted out of his seat and onto the floor, as Aiba landed next to him on the sofa with a thud. Even though they were roommates, they were rarely at home in their tiny apartment together at the same time. Aiba was often away on biology trips, while Sho spent rather a lot of time at a certain coffee shop off campus.  
  
Aiba turned the book in Sho’s hand in an attempt to see the cover, almost twisting Sho’s fingers off in the process. “This doesn't look like one of your textbooks.”  
  
“It’s nothing.” Tugging the book back, Sho hastily closed it and attempted to hide it under the seat cushion. “Tell me about your fungus spores.”  
  
“Don't try and change the subject, Sho-chan.” Aiba launched himself at Sho, trying to drag the book out from under him.  
  
As the pair wrestled around on the sofa, they failed to hear their other roommate enter the room. “Geez, you two, quit it. If you break the furniture I’m not chipping in for a replacement.”  
  
Sho and Aiba froze in mid tussle, half on the floor, half on the sofa, hearts pounding in shock. Nino walked nonchalantly past, picking up the book as he went. “Well, well, well. Sho, I know that you love food, but food porn? Really?”  
  
“Let me see let me see!” Aiba jumped up and snatched up the book, rapidly flicking through the pages. “Aww Nino, it's just a recipe book.”  
  
“Yes, but with illustrations,” Nino said, pointing out a photograph of a bowl of ice cream, with chocolate sauce sensually dripping down the side.  
  
Sho stood up and glared at both of them. “Give it back. Now.”  
  
“Okay, Sho, don't get your sweatpants in a tangle,” Nino said, holding out the book.  
  
Sho snatched it back, smoothing down the pages with great care. “You have no idea how important this is.”  
  
Nino noticed a notepad sitting on the coffee table, covered in Sho’s precise writing. “Is this a _shopping list_?”  
  
“It is!” Aiba squealed. “Since when do you know how to cook?”  
  
“Since I've been going to night classes.” Sho flicked through the book until he reached the dessert section, and began to study a recipe for vanilla bean ice cream.  
  
“It’s because of _him_ , isn't it?” Nino asked, smirking knowingly.  
  
Aiba immediately knew who Nino meant. “Cute coffee guy?”  
  
“Jun has a name you know,” Sho complained automatically, not even bothering to look up from his book as he spoke. “And yes, I’m planning to cook a nice dinner for him. This means that I need both of you to not be here on Saturday night.”  
  
Nino and Aiba loved to tease Sho about his relationship with Jun, while all the time actually being very supportive. Sho had been dating Jun for over a year, ever since Jun, who was eighteen months younger, began attending the same university. Despite sleeping over with Jun many times in the tiny room Jun rented from his boss at the coffee shop for a minimal amount, Sho had rarely invited Jun over. It was more usual for them to cram themselves into Jun’s tiny room and they didn’t mind in the least spending the night squished together in Jun’s single bed. Usually they had takeout or Jun cooked if he stayed the night at Sho’s place, which admittedly didn’t happen very often. Aiba spent most of his free time away from the apartment, visiting with his friend Kazama, but Nino was reluctant to leave his beanbag in front of the TV, especially in this weather.  
  
“You want to evict me from the only home I know?” Nino gasped dramatically. “I could get buried in a snow drift and die!”  
  
Sho glanced out the window and sighed. “The forecast is for light snow showers this weekend. I doubt if they will need to send out a rescue team for you.”  
  
Aiba immediately looked excited, as he thought of a solution to Sho’s dilemma. “This Saturday? That’s perfect. Nino can come with Kazama and I. He won a night for two at an onsen, and invited me along. We can smuggle Nino into the room when nobody’s looking.”  
  
Sho could think of at least one flaw in Aiba’s plan. “But won’t they notice an extra person bathing?”  
  
“Does Nino look like the type of person who would go outside and sit in hot water in the snow?”  
  
They both turned to examine Nino, who hugged his sweater tighter around his neck and burrowed deeper into his beanbag.  
  
Aiba and Sho shared a look, and Sho declared, “Okay problem solved.”  
  
“Not so fast,” Nino piped up from his burrow. “What’s in it for me?”  
  
“I’ll do your laundry for the next three months.” Sho bargained, hastily adding, “And yours too Aiba.”  
  
“Deal.”

 

)¡(  
  
Sho was standing with his nose pressed to the fogged up window of the coffee shop, when there was a sudden banging on the other side of the glass. Startled, he jumped backwards, almost falling on his backside in the middle of the pavement. A familiar giggle drifted out from the doorway. The door opened revealing a handsome dark-haired man with thick eyebrows. His temptingly plump lips were currently creased into a cute smile.  
  
“Jun, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Sho grumbled, as he allowed himself to be dragged into the shop. Jun steered him over to his favourite table, where a slab of blueberry cheesecake and a latte were already waiting for him. Deftly removing Sho’s thick coat, Jun nudged Sho to sit down, before moving away to hang it on the rack near the door.  
  
Eagerly picking up his fork, Sho asked, “How come you had this ready for me?”  
  
“Simple,” Jun replied with a mischievous grin. “You never arrive later than 3.57 pm precisely. Plus you’ve been standing out there perving at me through the window for at least five minutes.”  
  
“Was I that obvious?”  
  
“Sho, there's still an imprint of your face on the glass.”  
  
“I thought I was being discreet,” Sho mumbled, blushing slightly.  
  
Ohno-san, the owner of the shop sauntered past at that moment, carrying a cloth and a spray bottle of window cleaner. The raised eyebrow he directed at Sho clearly indicated that Sho was deluding himself. Ohno stood outside, rubbing absentmindedly on the glass, clearly distracted by the first flakes of snow which had begun to drift down from the leaden sky.  
  
“Okay, maybe not so discreet,” Sho pouted.  
  
Jun patted Sho’s shoulder consolingly, before taking a seat on the opposite side of the table while clutching a huge mug of hot chocolate. He smiled warmly at Sho, nudging Sho’s ankle gently with his toe.  
  
Attempting to sound casual, Sho asked, “So, has Ohno-san worked out your hours for this weekend? I wanted to invite you over to my apartment on Saturday night, if you’re free.”  
  
Jun, who had just taken a big sip of his drink, could only shake his head in response. However, Ohno, who had come back inside to escape the cold, answered for him. “I’ve decided to close the shop for the weekend. A friend has invited me to go ice fishing in Hokkaido, and with this snow, it’s unlikely that we’d have many customers anyway.”  
  
Jun turned to look at Ohno, eyes bright with hope. “Really?”  
  
“Yes, really.” Ohno, who was only a few years older than the couple, added, “Who am I to stand in the way of young love?”  
  
Both Sho and Jun blushed at the use of the word ‘love’, staring awkwardly down at their respective drinks and avoiding eye contact.  
  
Ohno shook his head and smiled at the pair. He placed a plate with two heart shaped chocolates on the table between them before retreating to the back of the shop.  
  
“Looks like it’s a date then,” Sho said as he passed Jun one of the chocolates.  
  
Jun accepted the chocolate with a shy smile, extremely grateful for the kindness of Ohno, and his not too subtle attempts to further their romance.  
  
)¡(  
  
The sound of the doorbell made Sho’s hand jerk reflexively as he jumped in fright. He managed to just save the bowl of ice cream which he’d almost dropped on the floor. It had taken five attempts and two trips to the grocery store for more ingredients, but he was rather proud of the final result. After hastily covering it and shoving the bowl into the freezer, Sho smoothed his fingers over his hair and checked his reflection in the glass oven door, before rushing over to let Jun in.  
  
The fuzzy light blue sweater Jun was wearing made him look soft and touchable. Sho pounced as soon as the door was closed, hugging Jun tightly and burying his face in the fluffy yarn. “You should wear this all the time.”  
  
“It might get a little warm in summer.” Jun joked, squeezing Sho back just as tightly.  
  
“You could take everything else off, and just leave this on.” Sho stroked his hand down Jun’s spine, enjoying the way Jun shivered in response.  
  
“Still being a pervert,” Jun laughed.  
  
Sho poured Jun a glass of wine and escorted him to the sofa. “Make yourself comfortable. I still have some last minute cooking to do.”  
  
“Cooking? You cooked for me?” Jun was suitably impressed, as he made himself comfortable. “What are we having?”  
  
“Grass fed beef steaks with fried spiced potatoes, followed by vanilla bean ice cream topped with hot fudge sauce,” Sho replied proudly.  
  
“It sounds awesome.” Jun tried to stifle a yawn as he added, “Can I do anything to help?”  
  
Sho instantly looked concerned. “Did you stay up all night studying again?”  
  
“Might have,” Jun muttered as he sank back into the soft cushions.  
  
Picking up the red and purple tartan blanket which was draped over the back of the sofa, Sho draped it over Jun, picking up his feet and tucking him into a comfortable position. “Grab a nap while I work, and I’ll wake you when it’s time to eat. Okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Jun’s eyes were already closing as Sho kissed him.  
  
)¡(  
  
When Jun woke, the lights had been dimmed and he could hear faint clattering noises coming from the kitchen. A quick glance at his watch told him that he’d been asleep for half an hour. He almost made it into the kitchen, when Sho popped out, barring his way.  
  
“Can’t I go in the kitchen?”  
  
“Nope.” Sho kept his arm firmly across the door.  
  
“I just wanted to help.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Can I at least see what you’re doing, if I promise not to touch anything?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
Jun sighed, knowing that there was no way to win. “Can I at least set the table?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Sho! Seriously?” Jun crossed his arms and furrowed his brows.  
  
Taking hold of Jun’s arms, Sho gently turned him around to face the small dining table. “You can’t help, because it’s already done.”  
  
“Oh.” Jun’s eyes widened as he took in the table setting. Sho had gone all out, using good china and cutlery borrowed from the elderly lady who lived across the hall. There was even a centrepiece of fresh flowers, with an assortment of scented candles scattered across the table in tiny glass dishes.  
  
“All you have to do is sit and enjoy,” Sho said, as he pulled out a chair for Jun.  
  
Jun smiled, reaching up to wipe a smudge of chocolate off Sho’s cheek, as he took his seat.  
  
Sho disappeared into the kitchen, returning a minute later carrying two plates of food. He hesitantly hovered beside Jun, as if afraid to serve him, but after taking a steadying breath, Sho set down the plate, before moving around to his own side of the table.

“This looks fantastic,” Jun said with a trace of surprise. The plate was heaped with small cubes of crispy fried potatoes, perfectly golden all over and flecked with colour from the blend of spices and fresh herbs Sho had sprinkled them with as they cooked. The steak had been seared to a dark burnish and drizzled with a blue cheese sauce. The meat was cooked a little more than Sho had originally intended, but he hoped that the sauce would disguise his mistake.

After picking up his cutlery, Sho hesitated, waiting for Jun to take the first bite. After six weeks of cooking lessons and studying, it all came down to this moment.

Jun skewered some potato cubes on his fork and popped them in his mouth. His eyes widened as he chewed. “Delicious!”

Relieved that Jun was eating his cooking and not gagging, Sho relaxed and began to enjoy himself. The meat was quite dry, but Jun politely refrained from comment, and in fact finished every last morsel on his plate. Sho’s heart swelled at the sight of Jun bravely washing the dry meat down with sips of wine.

“I promise that the dessert is better,” Sho said apologetically as he cleared their plates away.

Jun caught hold of Sho’s hand, holding him in place before he rushed back to the kitchen. “I know how much effort you put in, and I won't forget it.”

Jun stood up and kissed Sho slowly and tenderly, licking a tiny blob of cheese sauce from the corner of Sho’s mouth and humming with pleasure as Sho deepened the kiss.

Slightly breathless as they broke apart, Jun murmured, “You said something about homemade ice cream? I’d really enjoy something creamy in my mouth right now.”

Sho snorted with laughter, a second before Jun cracked up, snickering against Sho’s shoulder.

Sho straightened his trousers, which suddenly felt quite tight at the front. “Well, I’ll bear that in mind for later, but right now I’ll fetch the dessert.”

With a dramatic flourish, Sho poured the chocolate fudge sauce over the dishes of ice cream at the table. Jun clapped his hands like a small child, before digging in.  
  
It had been a while since they had been able to spend so much time together, and Sho was interested in catching up with Jun’s busy life. He was still worried that between working as many hours as he could and studying full time, Jun was overdoing things. “So what were you studying that was fascinating enough to keep you up all night?”  
  
While licking the warm chocolate sauce from the end of his spoon, Jun explained his latest project in great detail. Although Sho was deeply interested in what Jun was saying, Sho found his mind wandering, noting the way Jun’s eyes sparkled as he spoke animatedly about his work, and the way his long and elegant fingers held the spoon.  
  
Sho swallowed a mouthful of ice cream and casually interjected. “I love you very much, you know.”  
  
The spoon dropped from Jun’s fingers with a clatter. “You’re dropping it into the conversation? Just like that?”  
  
“Just like that. Sorry, go on.”  
  
But Jun couldn't go on. He could only sit and stare into Sho’s earnest dark eyes, as a silly grin spread across his face. It was matched by the one Sho was wearing, as the homemade ice cream slowly melted into puddles in their bowls.


End file.
